


Funny how life works

by kimkawaii21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkawaii21/pseuds/kimkawaii21
Summary: Levi was having an ordinary day at his favorite coffee shop. When suddenly a not so strange stranger appears and flips his life upside down... Again.





	Funny how life works

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me guys, it's my first ever fic that I've ever written and I'm so nervous >.<  
> If you have any suggestions or comments, please, your are more than welcome to message me anything!  
> If you read this, thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!

Levi was just drinking his favorite cup of hot cocoa at his favorite local coffee house. He idly stirred it, half paying attention to it and half to his surroundings, entirely immersed in his book.  
"tsk," he mumbled. 'Great, another love story. How cliché. And it was doing so well too. Oh well.' he thought. He grumbled a bit more, hoping the book would redeem itself in some way; sadly it didn't, so he closed the book shut and set it down. He raised the cup to his lips, sipping his cocoa slowly, as to enjoy the rich chocolaty smoothness.' Man does that Erwin know how to make a great drink.' He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes, enjoying the silence of being the only one in the coffee shop at the moment, then opted to pull another book from his bag. 'Ah, now this is a good book.' He stared at his bent and weathered down copy of Pride and Prejudice and cracked it open to his favorite chapter.  
He continued on, drowning in the great words of his favorite book, when a sudden slam of a door and chime of the bell broke him out of his reptoir.  
"hey there!" boomed Erwin with an easy smile, "good morning! Strange to see you here this early. "  
"hey!" an easy, melodious voice answered back, "can I get the usual please?" he asked as he shrugged out of his light coat, setting it to hang on top of the coat rack next to Levi. "I know, gotta go to work early to help out the boss." he sighed, rolling he emerald eyes and making quick eye contact with Levi and gave him a quick warm smile.  
Levi opened his mouth in shock, hot chocolate dribbling down his mouth. "oh fuck." he quickly muttered, yanking napkins and smearing them all over his chin and neck, furiously wiping down the liquid. 'Gorgeous, this man is gorgeous.'  
The tall brunette stranger chuckled lightly, "I hear that's one way to taste the drinks here."  
Erwin grimaced, eyebrows furrowing, "Didn't know my drinks were that bad Lev."  
"N-n-no! It's not t-t-that!" he fumbled quickly, blushing a dark shade of red.  
"Ahhh I'm just messing, I know that's your fave!" Erwin laughed loudly, making him and the stranger jump, but he kept looking straight to Levi, smirking a little bit.  
"Anyways, that'll be one black coffee and an everything bagel with a side of cream cheese right? Total 2.95." Erwin asked with ease.  
"yeah, here you go," he answered with the same ease, handing him the cash and swiftly turned his back to Erwin, putting all his focus to Levi, who all but shrank back at his intense demeanor.  
"Hmm, not bad." he winked and turned back around, grabbing his items from the counter and strutted his way out of the coffee shop, looking back once more to rake his eyes up and down Levi in such a lewd way, Levi squirmed a little bit, and the tall man chuckled and left the shop.  
Levi whipped his head to Erwin and almost ran to the counter, "Who the fuck was that?!" he hissed incredulously. Erwin's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "You're seriously asking about him??" He jerked his thumb to the direction of where the tall stranger has just been moments ago.  
"Yes!" Levi shot back defensively, "I literally drooled over him, did you not see that?!?" he all but screeched, outstretching his hand to point at the small puddle that was still at the table he was at just moments ago.  
"oh yeah, I saw that. I'm so glad I did!" Erwin laughed raucously, slamming his hand on top of the counter. "I've never seen you like that before!"  
Levi scowled, eyebrows visibly knit tightly together, "he caught me off guard, is all." he pouted.  
Erwins eyes softened, wiping his hands on his apron and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip and let out a long, deep sigh.  
"Seriously, you're gonna do this right now?" Levi asked impatiently, drumming his fingers on his arms. Erwin feigned innocence, "Do what? Why, what ever could you mean?" he mocked shock, eyes wide.  
"Seriously Eyebrows, you're gonna play this game?" Levi's tone darkened. Erwin raised his hands in defeat, not at all effected by his sudden mood change.  
"You've met him before... way before. He works with Hange and Mike now. Though he does look exceptionally older, and much more manlier now, which might explain why you don't recognize him. But he most definitely recognized you."  
"that's eren?!?" Levi screamed after a long pause, eyes wide with horror.  
"So you do remember him? Great!" Erwin laughed.  
"He looks nothing like how I remember! He's gorgeous! Well he was always gorgeous... How did I not recognize him? I was so in love with him growing up..." he sputtered, eyes growing wide. "No! don't say anything! Shut up!" he groaned and jabbed a finger at Erwin, who couldn't stop laughing at a very flustered Levi. "It's been years! We went on one date after high school and he completely disappeared on me! Not even a lame excuse. Nothing. And after all we went through... And now, here he is, 5 years later, acting like he doesn't know me! The audacity!" Levi began mumbling angrily, a trait Erwin found endearing yet incredibly irritating sometimes.  
"oh by the way," Erwin smiled mischievously, making a chill run through Levi's spine, "that meeting you have, about the wedding..." he trailed off.  
"no," Levi mouthed.  
Yes Erwin nodded.  
"that's your next client. Eren is the best man for the wedding that you'll be working with.  
" WHAT THE FUCK" Levi yelled, slamming his head onto the counter.


End file.
